WinnDixie.com Source Code
Winn-Dixie | Your Neighborhood Grocery Store Skip directly to content Close X Congratulations! You have successfully upgraded to the new Winn-Dixie Rewards + Plenti® Close X Close X We're sorry there seems to be a technical issue. Please contact customer support to resolve the issue at (800) 280-3474. Search Site content Search Store Locator Enter Zip or City, State Log in / Check Status What's New What's New What's New Recipes Savings Savings Weekly Ad Register Points Offers Digital Coupons Never miss a deal! Printable Coupons Shopping Shopping Departments In-Store Services SE Grocers Naturally Better Online Grocery Community Community Community Involvement SEG Sports Produce Sourcing Policy Seafood Sustainability Pledge Pharmacy Pharmacy Pharmacy Services Vaccines & Immunizations Manage Account Refill From Account Express Refill Transfer Prescription Medicare Plan Finder Low Price Generics Drug Interactions Wellness Medication Therapy Management Counseling Weekly Ad Check rewards status Great rewards are coming, make sure you are fully registered with the current rewards program to take the points value with you into the new program. Log in As an existing Winn-Dixie Rewards + Plenti customer, log in to view your coupons, shopping list and weekly ads. Log in to your account As an existing Winn-Dixie Rewards + Plenti customer, log in to view your coupons, shopping list and weekly ads. Log in with Plenti Check rewards status Great rewards are coming, make sure you are fully registered with the current rewards program to take the points value with you into the new program. Check my status Previous Slide Next Slide Carousel Pane 1 Carousel Pane 2 Carousel Pane 3 Close× Please enter a zip code.Please enter a valid 5 digit zip code. Groceries delivered to your doorstep Now available in your area, order your groceries online and have them delivered via Shipt.Start Shopping Hooray! More than one great option for online shopping is available in your area. Choose your option below to start shopping. In Store Pickup Delivery Winn-Dixie Online is available in your area!Order online and pick up at: Start Shopping We're here to help you never miss a deal! Check out our Weekly Ad or log in to browse personalized deals and save even more when you activate digital coupons directly to your rewards card! Weekly Ad Personalized Ad Asset 2 Never miss out on a deal Popular Coupons - View All 139 on FOUR (4) BUSH'S® Baked Beans (16oz) or Savory Beans:Save $1.00 on FOUR (4) BUSH'S® Baked Beans (16oz) or Savory Beans on any ONE (1) Hidden Valley® Ranch Seasoning & Salad Dressing Mix Shaker (8 oz.):SAVE $1.00 on any ONE (1) Hidden Valley® Ranch Seasoning & Salad Dressing Mix Shaker (8 oz.) when you buy TWO BOXES any flavor General Mills cereal listed: Cheerios™ • Cinnamon Toast Crunch™ • Lucky Charms™ *:SAVE $1.00 ON TWO when you buy TWO BOXES any flavor General Mills cereal listed: Cheerios™ • Cinnamon Toast Crunch™ • Lucky Charms™ * when you buy TWO PACKAGES 18 – 19.8 OUNCE any flavor Totino’s™ Pizza Rolls™ OR Mini Snack Bites:SAVE $1.00 ON TWO when you buy TWO PACKAGES 18 – 19.8 OUNCE any flavor Totino’s™ Pizza Rolls™ OR Mini Snack Bites on the purchase of any two (2) HORMEL® MARY KITCHEN® Hash products:SAVE $1.00 on the purchase of any two (2) HORMEL® MARY KITCHEN® Hash products on the purchase of any two (2) DINTY MOORE® products:SAVE $1.00 on the purchase of any two (2) DINTY MOORE® products on any ONE (1) FOOD NETWORK Salad Dressing (12 oz):SAVE $1.00 on any ONE (1) FOOD NETWORK Salad Dressing (12 oz) on one (1) bag or carton of Purina® Beneful® Dog Food, any size, any variety:Save $3.00 on one (1) bag or carton of Purina® Beneful® Dog Food, any size, any variety on any ONE (1) Smithfield® Marinated Fresh Pork Item:Save $1.00 on any ONE (1) Smithfield® Marinated Fresh Pork Item when you buy Six (6) Sparkling Ice 17oz any flavor:$1.00 OFF when you buy Six (6) Sparkling Ice 17oz any flavor on ONE (1) Magnum 3ct or 6ct:$0.75 OFF on ONE (1) Magnum 3ct or 6ct on any THREE Kellogg's® Cereals (8.7 oz. or Larger, Any Flavor, Mix or Match):SAVE $1.00 on any THREE Kellogg's® Cereals (8.7 oz. or Larger, Any Flavor, Mix or Match) when you buy FIVE CUPS any variety Yoplait® Yogurt (Includes Original, Light, Light Thick & Creamy, Thick & Creamy, Whips!®, OR*:SAVE 50¢ ON FIVE when you buy FIVE CUPS any variety Yoplait® Yogurt (Includes Original, Light, Light Thick & Creamy, Thick & Creamy, Whips!®, OR* Off ANY EIGHT (8) Gerber Puree 2-pack Tubs:Save $2.00 Off ANY EIGHT (8) Gerber Puree 2-pack Tubs on THREE (3) BUSH'S® Baked Beans (28oz) or Grillin' Beans® (21-22oz):Save $1.00 on THREE (3) BUSH'S® Baked Beans (28oz) or Grillin' Beans® (21-22oz) on any TWO Kellogg's® Frosted Flakes®, Froot Loops®, Apple Jacks® &/or Corn Pops® Cereals (8.7oz.+, Any Flavor, Mix or Match):Save $1.00 on any TWO Kellogg's® Frosted Flakes®, Froot Loops®, Apple Jacks® &/or Corn Pops® Cereals (8.7oz.+, Any Flavor, Mix or Match) when you buy FOUR PACKAGES any flavor/variety Betty Crocker™ Suddenly Salad™ OR Helper™ products:SAVE $1.00 ON FOUR when you buy FOUR PACKAGES any flavor/variety Betty Crocker™ Suddenly Salad™ OR Helper™ products on any ONE (1) Land O'Frost® Package of Premium Sliced Deli Meats:$.75 OFF on any ONE (1) Land O'Frost® Package of Premium Sliced Deli Meats What's new Prepare for Hurricane Season Stock up and save on the items you need for Hurricane Season. Learn more on how you can prepare! Learn More Walk-ins Welcome! We are your Immunization Destination. Stop by and see one of our pharmacists today! Learn More Same-Day Grocery Delivery! Have your groceries delivered to your home in as soon as 1 hour! Now available in select stores. Learn More One moment, please About Us WD Careers Sitemap Product Recalls Vendors Let's Chat Help Center Contact Customer Survey Press Neighborhood Stores in Florida, Georgia, Alabama, Louisiana and Mississippi. Copyright &nbspWinn-Dixie Stores, Inc. All Rights Reserved. PRIVACY POLICY COUPON POLICY ACCESSIBILITY STATEMENT Category:Articles